


Always

by Jackaboo360



Series: Dying Light [1]
Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackaboo360/pseuds/Jackaboo360
Summary: A introduction to and collection of oneshots following the love life of Rahim Aldemir and Hayden Reece
Relationships: Rahim Aldemir/male original character
Series: Dying Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110296
Kudos: 1





	Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahim takes the explosives and sneaks out with Omar to plant them, but things don't go according to plan

A picture of what I imagine Hayden to look like

A muted _‘thud’ _came as I landed on the roof. I’d been on my way to pick up a supply drop. The tower was running low on antizin and of course that lying son-of-a-bitch Rias skimped out on us, people were turning on the lower floors so we were back to chasing air drops.__

__I wasn’t expecting for my radio to suddenly crackle to life _’Hayden! Hayden, you there?’ _I certainly wasn’t expecting to hear Crane on the other end. I pulled myself up on the balcony before I answered “Yeah, I’m here. What’s up?” _’How far are you from the trainyard?’ _. I take a brief second to take a look at where I am “About five or so minutes, why?” Crane answers immediately _’Haul ass and get over there, I left Rahim in one of the trains. He fucked up his leg and I don’t know how long he can hold out on his own’ _My eyes widened and I broke into a sprint towards the trainyard “What the hell happened?! And what on earth made you leave him alone outside a safehouse?!” _’I’ll explain when I get back, just get him out of there’ _With that the line goes dead._________ _

__________It doesn’t take me long to reach the trainyard, and it takes me even less time to clear the infected from the front of the car. Yanking open the door I just barely dodged a plank aimed at my head, grabbing a hold of it’s holder “Woah, hey Rahim it’s me.” He sagged back a bit “Shit, sorry man.” I shut the train door behind me and moved to help settle him back against the wall and take a good look at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was pale, like really pale, he must have lost a lot of blood. “Goddamn biters really fucked you up huh?” I moved down to his leg, it’s not hard to find it. “Wait- Hayden-” Rahim moved to try to stop me from lifting his pant leg but I’d already seen it. A bite mark, a goddamn _bite mark _I stare for a moment, dumbfounded before my instinct kicked in.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I all but ripped off my bag and opened it. I must’ve looked insane or something because Rahim started talking “It’s no big deal. I’ll-” “No big deal?! Rahim you're infected! That’s a pretty big fucking deal!” My fingers close around the little vial of antizin I always keep in my bag and I pull it out before quickly diving back in for the syringe that I know I have in here “Does Crane know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No, if I’d have told him he wouldn’t have gone to the nest and we would’ve lost the bombs.” So that’s why he was out here in this shit storm “You should have let Crane do his job, Jade is going to kick your ass when she finds out and Breckens going to put you in time out back at the tower” I take his arm to inject the anitizin, I don’t know when he was infected so I can only pray to god that I got here in enough time. Green eyes glare at me “It was _my _plan, I could have handled-” “Right, you could’ve handled it, because that’s going so well for you isn’t it?” Rahim went quiet then as I wrapped his leg to prevent any more bleeding while we moved___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I shove the items back into my bag and close it up moving for the radio “Crane, you there? I got Rahim and we’re gonna head to a safe house for the night. Let Brecken know I got him and I’m shutting off the radio for the night'' It takes a moment before Crane’s voice comes through _’Thank god, that’s good news. Keep your guard up out there” _Crane’s whispering and I can only assume he’s close to the nest “Will do, godspeed old man” I shut off the radio before he can tell me off about calling him old.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I ended up carrying Rahim to the closest safe house as the sun set. The UV lights flickering on as I shut and locked the door and moved to settle him down on the old mattress “Get some rest, I’m dragging your scrawny ass back to the tower first thing tomorrow.” he scoffed in response “Yeah sure, as soon as you do.” I roll my eyes taking a seat next to the bed “Big words, we’ll just see how long you last.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A silence fell over us, well relatively silent as the volatiles were awake and screaming it for all to hear. Rahim stirred a little beside me and cleared his throat when I looked over “Thanks...for coming to get me.” I smile a little, doing my best to ignore the annoying butterflies that seemed to have taken place of my adrenaline, “Always. Now go to sleep” He grumbles something I don’t quite catch, but settles back against the mattress. Now all that was left to do was wait for daybreak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
